


Gentle

by liquidlikecats



Series: aro fire emblem (moss flavor) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aro Writer, Aromantic Reader, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Soft reader, Tooth Rotting Fluff, aro author, aro felix hugo fraldarius, can be read as such anyways, gender neutral reader, no romantic relationships, qpr, self indulgent as SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidlikecats/pseuds/liquidlikecats
Summary: You've lived with Felix for many years now. There is a softness in the way you touch that makes your heart ache.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Reader
Series: aro fire emblem (moss flavor) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gentle

Calloused fingers come to rest upon your cheek, cupping it with a gentleness beholden for few. You needn't turn to see who just glid behind you, the swordmans touch and step being the most familiar things in the world. Closing your eyes you lean backwards into soft cushions, a serene smile caught on your lips.  
When you take his hand in yours and turn ever so slightly to place a kiss in his palm, a small sigh escapes him. Soft and pliant he follows your guidance as you lead him down and into your lap, leaning against the crook of your neck as you circle your arms around his waist.  
You fit so well together like this.  
Even after all these years a faint blush dusts his cheeks when you lean down to pepper him with kisses. Melting further into your hold, Felix raises his head to blink at you with dazed, amber eyes. He is smiling, one hand reaching up to card through your hair, the other once more cupping your face. You cannot think of anything that fills you with as much warmth as seeing your friend so peacefully content. You can't help but chuckle, more out of happiness than amusement, and rest your forehead against his. 

"Age really did mellow you out."

He snorts softly.

"You're just starting to go soft in the head."

You look at him innocently, fingers stealthily untying his hair and letting the navy locks fall down. You can't help but smile when his eyes flutter shut at the gentle caress.

"It's infectious~"

Felix laughs and leans in to kiss you. His smile is so bright it's almost blinding. He can't even pretend to be affronted with you anymore.

"You're insufferable."

_____

The soft firelight gently dances over his skin, caressing fading scars and illuminating thoughtful eyes. He is looking down to where you lay nestled against his shoulder, fast asleep and secure in his arms. It must be nearly two decades ago now that you first met, still over a decade that you promised to stay by his side.  
His gaze falls upon your unringed fingers, intertwined with his own.  
You never married. You never wanted to, either. It fills him with such warmth to think that you two have lived together as partners and comrades for half your lives, unbound by customs neither of you ever wished to adhere and feelings you never had.  
There is such peace to be found in your companionship, the banter, touch and talk, unlike anything either of you ever could've imagined.  
He moved to brush a stray lock of hair out of your face, a fond look on his own.  
Maybe he really had grown soft.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at making the niche content. Kudos and comments fuel me.


End file.
